The Sloppy Slobs
The sloppy slobs are a set of cards made in Italy in 1993, the set had a total of 160 cards to collect, but unlike the Garbage Pail Kids, the Sloppy Slobs don't have twin cards and were known by only 1 name. List of Cards 1. Conehead Ted 2. Senile Miles 3. Dum Bo 4. Marsha Mellow 5. Scummy Sammy 6. Tamin' Raymond 7. Mobile Head Ted 8. Blowen' Owen 9. Flat Matt 10. Harvey Metal 11. Wheel Neil 12. AsphyxiaTed 13. Sky Divin Ivan 14. Bad Shot Dot 15. Larry Bird 16. Vile Lynn 17. Jack Snack 18. Pat Splat 19. Harley Farley 20. Hoo danny 21. Well Washed Tosh 22. Super Martin 23. Deto Nate 24. Lucky Day 25. Cara Crash 26. Peter Fan 27. Swearin' Karen 28. Peep show Joe 29. Butty Buddy 30. Scary Mary 31. Connie Stipated 32. SueWer 33. Knotty Neddy 34. Comatose Ambrose 35. Scalpless Alice 36. Charlotte Starlet 37. Snake breath Beth 38. Mary Annete 39. Moaning Lisa 40. Pete Casso 41. Rin Tin Tim 42. Tuna Turner 43. Lover Boy Troy 44. Cinder Ella 45. Little Red Riding Hoodlum 46. Woody Alan 47. Jean Trampoline 48. Heavy Weight Nate 49. Mark Shpritz 50. Goldie Medal 51. High Dive Clive 52. Slammed Sam 53. Paul Vault 54. Shooting Newton 55. Paddle Patty 56. Intes Tim 57. Car Wash Josh 58. Sal of Approval 59. Jack it Up 60. Mannie Kim 61. Meltin Milton 62. Crane Blain 63. Va Grant 64. Ran OVer Han Over 65. Shaved Dave 66. Judy Beuty 67. Terri Er 68. Supportin' Morton 69. Snot Cake Jake 70. Heady Freddy 71. Dan Tures 72. Tootin' Tony 73. MeMo 74. Myron Siren 75. Flame Throw Joe 76. Dee Fective 77. Granite Janet 78. Combat Nat 79. Speedy Petey 80. Alfie Bet Soup 81. Sue Venir 82. Chick Chuck 83. Backpack Jack 84. Mod Al 85. Dirty Berty 86. Al Catraz 87. Over the hill Jill 88. Can't Wait Kate 89. Tipsy Nipsy 90. Open Stephanie 91. Little Orphan Andy 92. Clipped Lip Flip 93. Jim Panzee 94. Patch Satch 95. Jan Ton Da 96. Hy Fever 97. Waterin Warren 98. Handy Andy 99. Tank Frank 100. Ring Pull Dan 101. Sleazy Suzie 102. Perry Noid 103. Ana Tommy 104. Hearse Hersch 105. Count Drunkula 106. Gre Nate 107. Trash Head Fred 108. Sight See Lee 109. Suzie Jacuzzi 110. Barbie Q 111. Sarah Gery 112. Erup Shawn 113. Dining Dina 114. Balding Spanlding 115. Monster Bed Jed 116. Suicide Clyde 117. Slicin Sly 118. Glutton Sutton 119. Slob Bob 120. Android Floid 121. Mucous Lucas 122. Meaty Petey 123. Pizza Pie Di 124. H2 Joe 125. Betty Spaghetti 126. Fast Food Frank 127. Sonny Side up 128. Mick Shake 129. Hot Doug 130. Fancy Nancy 131. Ale Dale 132. Quenchin Quentin 133. Strike 3 Lee 134. Boomer Ron 135. Jim Nast 136. Billy Arid 137. Face Stace 138. Smokin Joe Fracture 139. Water Ski Lee 140. Bull'e eye Bill 141. Tiny Tim 142. Face Smack Jack 143. AcroBart 144. Split Kit 145. Gun Fight Dwight 146. Ceme Terry 147. Finger Pick Rick 148. Bjorn Corn 149. Tougue Tied Tony 150. Errol Chin 151. Unknown Card (We couldn't find the name of the Card) 152. Unknown Card (We couldn't Find the name of the Card) 153 Danny Mite 154. Lisa Lice 155. Big Tail Gail 156. Chatty Matty 157. Snobby Robby 158. Twenty Twenty Tony 159. Four Eye Sy 160. Butthead Fred Category:GPK parodies